


Unrequited Love

by aceZee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changho4lyfe, changki, showhyuk just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceZee/pseuds/aceZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun blooms a little smile by the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic :) I'm sorry for any errors and mistakes because I'm not very good in English. :( anyway happy reading!

         It’s 10 pm and the sky seems gloomy and breezy. Changkyun blooms a little smile by the weather. He then climbed up flight of stairs to their dorm. He’s back from dance class and feeling a little tired and wear out. Tipping the back of his right shoe with his left foot and repeat for the other side, Changkyun entered the dorm without arranging his shoes on the rack ignoring the fact that Kihyun will later nag at him by doing that.

Aiming for his bunk, Changkyun threw his bag and snapback onto his bed, tucked his socks off and twisted his whole body and let out a deep sigh. His shoulder felt a jolt of pain. Changkyun then dragged his lazy feet to the kitchen and reached for a glass of water when his eyes captured a bowl on the table. He creeps closer. “Waa ramyunnnnnnn!” He exclaimed and without further ado, Changkyun slurp a chopstick or two into his mouth not knowing whose ramen is that.

“Yaa Changkyun-ah!” shocked by the yell Changkyun lifted his head. Wonho charge towards him. Changkyun run naughtily while giggling around the living room of the dorm. He was caught at a corner and pulled himself a pillow to defend him while resorting to sit on the bean bag. Wonho tickles under Changkyun’s arm. “How dare you eat my ramyun haaa kiddo” laughing around while Changkyun plead to stop because he is so ticklish. Changkyun’s hoodie was lifted showing his fluffy stomach. “Wonho hyung, I was just having a little of your ramyun. Just a little” making a cute face while showing a gesture with his hand that showing he ate only a little. Wonho sat beside the bean bag still laughing. Changkyun was out of breath because he laughed too much.

   

“Wonho, you didn’t go to gym today? Isn’t that your regular activity?” Changkyun wondered why Wonho was at dorm when he usually came back at 2 am sweating due to gym exercises. “I got a stomach ache, that’s why I’m back early. Where are the others?” “Have you taken any medicine yet? I can tell manager hyung, he can bring some maybe.” Changkyun ignored Wonho’s question about the other members. “No, no, it’s not that bad. I’ll be better by tomorrow. Don’t worry” Wonho blissful smile just ensure Changkyun that he’s fine.

“Changkyun-ah, go and take a shower, you smell sweat. I’ll make you some ramen” Changkyun cheered happily and Wonho already on his feet offering his hand to pull Changkyun up. “Hyung, one egg too pleaseee” Changkyun made a child-like voice to persuade Wonho while he was just laughing on the youngest act. Changkyun walks straight to his room then to the toilet to take a shower.

Changkyun started to clean his hair when the hot water starts pouring on him. Lathering the shampoo with care on his scalp and just then he heard someone twitching the door knob. Wonho barged in. Changkyun instinctively yelled and pull the curtain that covers the shower part separating it from the toilet part. “Ahh hyung, why did you barge in. I’m showering you know that right! Arghh and then you are doing that business! Ahh hyung you are so disgusting!” Changkyun flapping his hand fast in front of his nose by the smell that spreads in the toilet. “I’m sorry Changkyun-ah. The other toilet cannot be used. I told you right, I’m having stomach ache.” Changkyun hastily rinse and clean to get out of the toilet as fast as he could. “Hyung, pass me the towel.” Changkyun hover his hand on the end side of the curtain for the towel. Wonho passed it to him and he wrapped it on his waist readily to get out of the badly smelled toilet. Changkyun tossed open the curtain and acted like he was running while pinching his nose to tease Wonho. Wonho just grin by his action. Cute, Wonho said in his heart.

Changkyun sat in front of the TV, lazily pressing the remote control. Wonho called his name demanding him to take his ramen Wonho cooked. Changkyun jumped and stride to the kitchen. “waaaa Wonho hyung! You’re the best” he complimented Wonho while taking the-still-smoking-hot ramen and Wonho’s ramen in front of the TV. Wonho came right after with two mugs of apple juice. Changkyun was halfway finished eating his ramen when he saw Wonho has finished his. “Changkyun-ah, eat, don’t get too immersed with the TV” he replied with a nod and right then Minhyuk, Shownu and Hyungwon came back.

             “Oh, you all are back” Changkyun greeted without even looking back. Minhyuk inched towards him and gave him a hug from the back and wavered him left to right. “Changkyun-ah, you cannot eat ramen everyday! Eat something healthy too maknae-ah. Wonho hyung, stop eating ramen every day, you are infecting changkyunnie.” Minhyuk giggles while Changkyun was trying to release himself. Wonho laughed at them. “Minhyuk-ah, it’s normal to eat ramen as palate, besides it’s delicious!” Minhyuk just pouted with Wonho comment. “Minhyuk, stop disturbing Changkyun, he wants to eat. Unlike you, ate a whole of my kimbap!” Shownu laughed at Minhyuk.

Hyungwon was already at his bed getting ready to sleep. Shownu and Minhyuk both went to their rooms. Changkyun finished his bowl while watching the TV intensely. Wonho was keeping an eye on him. Perhaps he has already forgotten about the toilet incident just now. A smile arched at Wonho pink lips right when Changkyun caught him staring. Wonho shifts his eyes away and automatically stands up and reach for Changkyun’s bowl. “Finished?” Wonho’s eyebrows arched. Changkyun nodded and continue his watching. “Thank you Wonho hyung”

Minhyuk joined them. “There’s this new story. I heard that it’s good. It will be showing tonight, at 11. Perfect! Another 10 minutes” Minhyuk wide smile was a very healing one. Changkyun was just nodding, agreeing to Minhyuk opinion. Shownu was at the kitchen cutting some watermelon, maybe for some snacks during the movie. That’s a good choice.

Changkyun’s phone vibrated. A message.

        **From > Eomma Kihyun :**

**_Changkyun-ah, don’t forget to eat your vitamins before bed. And brush your teeth too! I’ll be back late. I’m hanging out with Seungwoo and Jeongmin at the office. ^-^_ **

 

**To > Eomma Kihyun :**

**_Okay eomma. I will. Take care then, there might be ghost kekeke!_ **

Changkyun locked his phone and continue watching the TV. Shownu then joined in, bringing a container full of red watermelon. “Hurry Shownu hyung. The movie is about to start” Minhyuk pulling Shownu’s hand to sit beside him.

“Minhyuk-ah, why didn’t you tell me this is a ghost story” Wonho eyes rounded when the title of movie showed and it seems scary. All three laughed at Wonho because he was known to be a scaredy cat besides Jooheon. “Wonho hyung, don’t worry, it’s not that scary I think so. I’ll take you a pillow” Changkyun laughed at the older. He walk back with his cute little baymax plushie pillow and a blanket. “This should be good” he said to himself.

Wonho covered himself with the blanket and hands readily holding the pillow in case any frightening scene pops out. Changkyun and Shownu were eating the watermelon as if it was popcorn and Minhyuk was hiding behind Shownu’s bulky arm to cover his eyes. Well, cutie Minhyuk is a coward too. A lot of scream came out of their mouths throughout the movie. Hyungwon anyway was not even disturbed by the noise and slept soundly as if it was a lullaby to him. Changkyun noticed, Wonho had been attached to his arm,squeezing it when he was shocked, but he just let him be. Acknowledging the fact that Wonho was scared besides his angry muscles was kind of funny and amusing.

Wonho let out a relieved sigh after the movie ended. Minhyuk was already asleep in Shownu’s lap and Changkyun was wriggling on the floor and yawned. Shownu patted Minhyuk and told him to sleep on his bed. Shownu was on his feet with the watermelon container making his way to the kitchen while Minhyuk was pulling his tank top sleepily and Shownu was guiding his way back to his room.

“Were you that scared, Wonho hyung?” Changkyun smiled sarcastically at Wonho. Wonho denial made Changkyun laughed loudly. Remembering how Wonho had his arm and chest attached to Changkyun the whole time made he burst out louder. Wonho just let him be because he was still in a daze with the movie. Damn Minhyuk. He made him to watch ghost movie at night. 

 

 

 

Changkyun has dozed off. After just 10 minutes sleep, his stomach was twisting; perhaps the amount of watermelon he ate was too much. Hurriedly to the toilet, Changkyun let out relieved sigh. He pulled up his pants and walk away. Suddenly Wonho appeared in his blank mind. Can he sleep? Was he still afraid? Questions popped out his head. Changkyun saw Shownu was at the living room table, perhaps playing games with Jooheon who just came back.

Changkyun entered the other room where Wonho sleeps. He crept slowly to check on Wonho, lowering his head to avoid bumping on the upper bed frame. Wonho was facing the wall when Changkyun suggested maybe he was already asleep when Wonho suddenly turned and their forehead bumps and Changkyun felt his lips was brushed by perhaps Wonho’s nose. Changkyun let a small groan while holding his forehead. Wonho automatically stood up from his sleeping position to check on him.

 

“I thought you were already asleep” his hand still holding his forehead.“I can’t sleep. The movie was too scary, it keeps haunting.” Wonho said with soft voice close to whispering. Changkyun giggled as Wonho’s face turn pale red. “Want me to help you sleep?” Changkyun asked, hoping Wonho won’t take him wrong. Changkyun felt bad for Wonho to let him sleep alone with that fear even though he was not really alone because Hyungwon was sleeping on the opposite upper bunk. But literally, he is. Flustered by his own question he was embarrassed to look on the older face maybe the other was thinking he was weird.

Wonho inched himself near to the wall, letting a space for Changkyun. He felt relieved that someone was accompanying him when he was scared. He was gesturing to Changkyun to let him on the bed when the younger is not looking. Wonho reached his arm and pulled him on the bed. Changkyun comfortably lied down facing the ceiling. Wonho has his head on his folded arm watching the younger falling asleep and wondered how can he fell asleep so easily.

“Hyung, I’m here to help you sleep, you going to stare at me all night, huh?” Changkyun mutters while his eyes were tightly closed. Wonho blooms a little grin and closed his fresh eyes. He was caught staring at him twice. Since when that he ever cared when he was caught staring. Doesn’t he do that to everyone? Wonho was in a deep thought. What is this feeling, his heart is curious. . .

 

 

 

 

Changkyun felt a sharp yet soft bone on his forehead. He felt very warm and comfortable. A desire of clinomania is engulfing him, luring him to stay in bed longer. Nice; he wondered why his bed felt different. Thinking a while and remembered there is no schedule and activities for today, gladly, he let out a happy breath.

"You're awake, changkyunnie?" A soft yet husky voice greeted him just above his head. He forced his eyes open to see that his hand was spread across wonho's waist and their legs were tangled. He lifted his head a little to greet Wonho with a smile. Just then he recalled that he has been sleeping with Wonho yesterday.

"Did you sleep well kkukkungiee?" Another voice called causing him to twitch his position into sitting position. "Aaa kihyun hyung, yes i slept well" Changkyun answered with a deep voice. His eyes were barely opened as the sun rays penetrate through the window. "Come, get up already you lazy butt, it's afternoon soon. Pity Wonho hyung, waited for you to wake up because he doesn't want to disturb you." Kihyun laughed softly offering his hand to pull Changkyun up. Changkyun turned his head while moving up by Kihyun force, "thank you Wonho hyung" and continued lazily to wash himself. . .

 

 

 

 

"Hoseok hyung, how's my rap? Is it better?" Jooheon voice broke Wonho's daydream. Wonho said it was good but then jooheon complained that Wonho wasn't even listening to his rap knowing by the way Wonho was just staring empty at him while he was rapping earlier. "I'm sorry honey-ah, i can't focus."

"Aish hyung, it's okay, I'll go first,and i gotta see Madclown . Oh yeah! Annyeong hyung!" Jooheon pat wonho's shoulder as he leave.

"Are you in love, huh?" Hyungwon asked with his monotonous voice, grinning widely as Wonho blushed at the sudden question “you had been acting up lately”  

"With whom that I'm supposed to fall in love with, I’m too busy to do so okay.” Wonho answered with confidence to cover up his embarrassment. Hyungwon just nod unwillingly, too lazy to pick a childish fight with Wonho today. “I’ll go first, Hyungwon, see you later” Wonho pick his bag and mess Hyungwon hair with his fingers, leaving it fall covering his eyes. Hyungwon just grunt and smiled. 

Wonho has no other place to escape from his stress besides gym. He went to the locker area and quickly changed into his gym outfit. Wonho walks straight to his none other than the treadmill. Docking his iPod to it and plug the ear pods in his ears, fiddling his fingers for some settings and starts running. The volume was so loud but he ignored that. He shut his eyes,slowly being drown with the music, drenched in sweat from top to bottom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

      It has been more than an hour he has been on the treadmill; perhaps the treadmill was also tired being overused in such period of time. Wonho get off it, mount his face on a towel. The towel was really wet with his sweat. He went to the washroom, put on a short shower and went back to the locker room. Wonho put on an oversized hoodie and black pants. Resting a while on the locker room bench because he had nothing more to do, scrolling his phone trying to kill a little time.

Wonho felt a little touch on his ear causing him to jump off the bench. Changkyun burst out by his act. Changkyun was from the washroom, heading to the locker room to change his clothes when he saw Wonho was at the bench. “It’s been awhile huh you had been to the gym?” Wonho was quite surprised to see Changkyun there because he was rarely to be seen there. “I’m working on my body a little. They seem to be out of control” says Changkyun while poking his fluffy stomach. Wonho grinned to the younger.

“I did some chest exercise just now, does it feel any different?” Changkyun pulled Wonho’s left arm and put it on his chest. Luckily his face was already flushed red by the exercise, thus his blushed cheeks are not that obvious. “Ah, uh, better, yeah, you may need more, haha.” Wonho tried hard not to stutter, pulling his hand away. “Hyung, maybe next time you might want to coach me? To get this might need some, right?” this time Changkyun finger protruding his chest causing Wonho to gasps.

“Kihyun hyung wants to treat me today, wanna join? We’re going to the stew restaurant down the road.” Changkyun mutters after he finished putting on his shirt and a snapback to finish his look. Wonho agreed as he hasn’t ate anything yet. They walked side by side to the restaurant, not talking that much. Well, Changkyun does not talk much after all and what is there to talk about. Wonho was out of idea to talk about anything thus he remain silent the whole way. Wonho can’t seem to forget about the incident in the locker room. Why was it getting stuck on his mind?

 

 

The restaurant was just like 7 minutes walk but he felt like it was hella long. A good smell greets his nose; it came from the stew restaurant. Changkyun pick up his pace probably excited by the thought of eating. There are not many customers there. On a corner he saw Kihyun waving at them.

Changkyun sat on Kihyun small lap. Kihyun’s hand was wrapped around his waist. They seem intimate, Wonho wondered. Maybe Changkyun was like that to everyone he guessed; the feeling he felt before, disappeared as he watches how close they are. He was just over thinking that the youngest may had different affection on him, but he was wrong. Changkyun was just acting normal and he was the one that fell in love. Not Changkyun.

Changkyun get from the lap, moving over to the seat beside Wonho. “Why?” Wonho asked. Changkyun brows arched. “Why? Why what? Is there someone sitting here?” Wonho shakes his head. “I have to feed you. You haven’t eating much lately plus you were exercising too much. You’ll fall sick” Changkyun mutter with his deep voice. Kihyun snickered with Changkyun comment. Why do you have to tease me like this Changkyun. It hurts.

The whole time eating, Changkyun was the one who put food in Wonho’s bowl, forcing him to eat a little more even he had a bunch already. Changkyun and Kihyun blabbering about how Wonho had talked too little than usual and eat less and so on. He just grins not knowing the answer exactly. Heart and mind blank, empty.

“I’m going back to practice room, you guys go ahead ya?” Wonho said after they finished the kimchi jigae, without leaving a single chunk. “Ah, I’ll go with you then, my stuffs are still there.” Changkyun replied while finishing his final sip of water. “Okay then, I’m going to see Seungwoo later. Be careful on the street. Changkyun-ah, don’t run alright?” Kihyun reminds Changkyun as if he was his son and they all leave the restaurant after Kihyun paid for everything.

They reached the office in no time. “I have some work to be done. I’ll be at my practice room. If there’s anything, call me” Wonho killer smile appeared on his face. Changkyun nodded and they parted their ways. Wonho sat on his chair and turn on the PC. He started again his song writing. His heart felt delighted. Maybe by the effect of letting go of something that he might get hurt of holding on.

 

 

 

Wonho eyes bulged when he noticed that it was already 1 am. He was too focused on his work that he didn’t realise the time flies by. His waist made a sound when he twisted his body probably because he sat for a long time thus he stretch his body up and down, left and right. “You’ve been working too hard, hyung” a deep voice greeted him by the door.

“Oh, you’re still here? I thought you had gone back after taking your stuff.” Wonho surprised face made Changkyun smiled unknowingly. “Americano or latte?” Changkyun showed two cups of coffee in his hands. Wonho reached for the Americano and pat Changkyun head softly. “I have nothing to do at the dorm, nor here, but as you’re still here I decided to stay a little more.” Wonho nodded while sipping the Americano.

“What are you working on now?” Changkyun lowered his head to look at the screen. “Some beats, and bridges, nothing special.” Wonho sat on his chair and arrange his table that was full of paper and notes. Changkyun sat on his lap and hands busy helping him to clean. A clear gulp came out of his throat. But he told his mind that Changkyun was like that to everyone, so that he won’t get any feelings. No more.

“I want to listen. Play it, please.” Changkyun pulled Wonho’s right arm to the mouse pad. His body was on a very little distant with Changkyun’s back. “It’s not perfect yet, but worth to listen to maybe, Haha.” He creep his left arm to Changkyun waist, putting him on a better position. He clicked the mouse and the music blares through the speaker. Changkyun moves to the beat intently and Wonho couldn’t help but stare at him.

“That’s great. I can’t wait for more” Changkyun praises Wonho and finishes his coffee. “I’ll be at my room, I don’t want to disturb you to finish your work and if you are going back, tell me, let’s go together.” Wonho grabbed hold of Changkyun hand when he finishes his sentence. “Just stay here, uh-ah-erm, no, I’m finished anyway and it’s already late. Let’s go back.” Wonho said as he let go of his grip.

 

 

They walked together to their dorm apartment. They chatted a little and Wonho felt he can converse more with Changkyun. He’s back; to the old him with no worries in love and war. Right before they climb up the stairs, Wonho noticed there is a blood speck on Changkyun’s nostril.

“Ya, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?” Wonho hastily reach for his napkin in his bag and wiped Changkyun’s under nose. Changkyun laughed at Wonho’s action while grabbing his hand. “I’m fine, hyung” he smirked and pulled Wonho’s hand up the stairs to the dorm. To be exact, half of the whole stairs.

Wonho back was pinned at the wall and Changkyun face was coming closer to his that he can feel his warm breathe. He felt chills down his spine and his face was pale. “Whu-, ha, what –.” Wonho can’t help but stutter. “Are there still any blood left?” Changkyun asked. Wonho shook his head twice. Changkyun back off and climb the flight of stair. Wonho was still shocked and only moved after Changkyun asked if he don’t want to enter the dorm.

They both settled off their own. Wonho changed into his pyjamas and joined Minhyuk at the living room watching movies. Hyungwon was already in his dreamland, Shownu and Jooheon had a schedule at Seoul, so they are not there that night. Changkyun later joined them at the living room.

 

 

“Feeling better?” Wonho placed his palm on Changkyun’s forehead. A little hot but not fever. Changkyun shifts himself to lay his head on Wonho’s lap. He lowered his leg so that Changkyun can be comfortable. His fingers run lightly on Changkyun temple, circling and pressing a little perhaps to reduce his pain a little. He reminds himself not to be flustered. One quote that had been playing in his mind

 

> _**Only fools that love somebody who never give their love back.** _

There is nothing wrong for him to be a fool to love someone that had been stealing his heart. There is no need for the other to know. That is the true love; to love someone unknowingly and unconditionally. He knew he would be hurt but sometimes there is someone who is worth fighting for.

 

 

Minhyuk excused himself to bed leaving Wonho and Changkyun in the living room. His fingers don’t stop massaging the younger which little by little made him feel better. The movie had ended yet they didn’t budge, still in the same position. Both felt comfortable with each other. If only he can stay like this forever, he would; Wonho thought.

The TV was all black suddenly. Wonho was surprised but then he realized that Changkyun was the one that switch it off. Changkyun shifts himself into sitting position causing tingling on Wonho legs maybe because he stayed like that for long time. Changkyun turns his body, facing Wonho whose eyes was already redden sign of sleepiness.

“You want to sleep already ya. Come let’s sleep.” Wonho was halfway standing when Changkyun pulled his arm causing him to sit back on the floor.

He felt a cold hand at his nape when the hand pushes his head forward making their noses to meet. Changkyun tilted his head and then their lips meet. Wonho heart was about to burst and his body is trembling. The lips parted letting the other to enter with his eyes tightly closed.

 

Wonho jerked his body backward causing the kiss to break. “I- uh, no- this is- uh wrong, I-uh” Changkyun looked at him with a smile.

“Isn’t this what you had been wanting? I noticed your changes. You had been different when I am presence. Isn’t that obvious?”

“No-uh yes, it’s true I had been in love for you, but not this. Uh-our friendship will ruin for-uh any relationship, you know that right?”

“A fool in love makes no sense to me. You are a fool if you do not love.” Changkyun words made Wonho shocked when he remembered; perhaps Changkyun saw the quote he written on the sticky note in his practice room.

The lips meet; again, but this time, Wonho initiate that and the kiss was deep and passionate that he won’t be able to forget. That is the moment he realized that this is not a one sided love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! do leave some feedback for me to improve!


End file.
